sammy poems
by moonlessnight93
Summary: You and dad were the only ones that I cared about and I would die to protect you. But when you found out what I could do anger took a hold of you and you hit me not once but twice . And when Dad found out he reached for the knife.Dis i dont owen anyhthin


**Anger**

Anger fills my heart with bloodlust, images flick though my head, Dean dead on the floor, lilth laughing as blood soaked in to the carpet .I felt my eyes turn to a different color, the color of no mercy. A new power surges though my body scourging my soul. My family has been killed, I have nothing left to lose. I do not fear death instead I welcome it . I know I will not survive the night so I brace myself for the coming fight.

**Look at me **

Darkness grows around me ,the light no longer shines for me ,I have chosen my path in this unforgiving world. I have strayed from you ,without your guidance I'm lost among the shadows .this road that I have chosen is full of hate and fear. I fear my own power and for your well being. Memories of your face and laugh hit me in waves and shame falls upon me .because I know you would kill me if you ever had the chance because I have became more demo than you can beer.

**Save me **

Save me from this prison, this prison in my mind be my arc, give me your hand

Save me from myself show me what I can become and I shall make the shadows disappear

Save me from hell grip me tight and restore my humanity

Save me from the shadows don't let me go be my arc

Save me from myself teach me what I must know

Save me from this unforgiving world before I destroy it.

Save me …please save me be my arc…give me your hand …in this unforgiving world.

**The end **

I dived off the mountain the moon was full the sky clear and bright. The wind raced past me ,my eyes turned yellow . Ruby was beside as we neared the ground I saw the world end in fire and blood ,a figure stood atop a pile of dead body's and as he turned around I realized the lone figure was me

**hunted.**

I have been hunted and feared every were I go just because I am different from you. Even now I hear foot steps behind me they are those of a hunter. I hold my breath fear takes over me the foot steps are almost upon me I turn and run but lights shine in my eyes so I skid to a halt. As I look upi know the hunters face and I regret that my eyes are still yellow I say his name once as he raised the gun to my head . The hunters eyes were cold no mercy I closed my eyes waiting to die.

**Tears drop **

The knife is in my hand he moves and I press the knife tighter to his throat ,he stops moving . I look in to his yellow eyes and they stare back at me. Tears fall down my cheeks as memories of happier times flood my mind, I choke back a cry of agony as I slide the blade across his throat. I back away as crimson blood runs down his chest . The hard ,cruel yellow eyes are replaced with the soft hazelnut color that I have missed for os long. I look down at him and as he dies a peaceful expression steals over his face. The knife drops from my hand ever so softly I whisper his name for the last time before it is erased from my mind. "Sam"

**You still cant see**

You still cant see into my heart Dean. I know that you fear that one day my eyes will be yellow , that I will go into the darkness and never find my way back to the light. All you see is the demon side of me . You can lie all you want but I know what you dream about every night when the sun goes down. I can read your mind like an open book without ever having to use my powers . I flashback on all of this and a tear rolls down my cheek because I know once Lilith completes the ritual, you'll have to kill me to stop me as the knife enters my heart I mutter my last words before Lucifer arises

"I m sorry Dean"

**You and Dad**

You and dad were the only ones that I cared about and I would die to protect you. But when you found out what I could do anger took a hold of you and you hit me not once but twice . And when Dad found out he reached for the knife. But you stepped between us and said to him No

Instead of killing me you told me to go and leave you two alone. Os I complied but you were never alone I watched you from the shadows making sure you were ok. But tonight I had to intervene between you and the demon. And because Ruby wouldn't leave my side ,she intervened too. And now that the battle is over I stand before you my etes are yellow showing what I truly am and I hope that you now know that I can never leave you alone Dean because you are my brother and Id rather die than see you alone in this life.

**Dean my brother**

The look in your eyes tells it all and I know that if you didn't know me you would kill me for what ive become. After you were gone I had no one to guide me I was lost in this war, this war that we have been fighting. I know you can not understand that I am afraid of you. you're the only person in my life that I did not want to disappoint. But I will not apologize to you my brother because this has always been apart of who I am. I have failed you more times than I can count because I was not strong enough to hold you close and protect you like you have done for me. But now that I am strong you will never feel pain and despair again. I will be your shadow making sure you are always safe never again will you be alone my brother you are the human part of me with out you I would just be another demon.


End file.
